


Whiplash

by grettama



Series: AoKaga Drabbles [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momoi got whiplash. The reason is hilarious. And Aomine got whiplash too. Basically the doing of Kuroko and his goddamn weak presence. Based on true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [АоКага драбблы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135514) by [Hrizotil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrizotil/pseuds/Hrizotil)



> Unbetaed so expect errors!

Aomine opened his Line’s timeline right after he was done taking a bath that evening. Usually at this time, Satsuki would barge into his room, pestering him about his relationship with Seirin’s ace and shits, but since he couldn’t see any pink hair everywhere, he could at least breathe  freely for once.

Aomine approached his bed and lying down on his stomach, trying to find something interesting (or maybe stalking Kagami but he wouldn’t admit it out loud), when he saw Satsuki’s status.

_‘Got a whiplash! It hurts a lot!’_

Aomine chuckled at that and commented, _‘So that’s why you’re not in my house right now. Stupid. What did you do.’_

But instead of Satsuki’s reply, he got answer from Tetsu. _‘It was my mistake, Aomine-kun.’_

Aomine frowned at Tetsu’s answer. _‘Huh?’_

_‘Tetsu-kuuuuuuuuuun! Don’t you dare to say it! It’s embarassing!’_

It piqued Aomine’s interest. He grinned. If he could imagine Satsuki’s voice while screaming her last comment on Tetsu, it might be interesting as hell.

_‘Shoot it, Tetsu. Ignore Satsuki.’_

Aomine waited, made an oath to himself that he was so going to make fun of Satsuki.

But when Tetsu’s answer appeared, he got up from his position too fast due to shock, and groaned in pain when he felt a sharp sting on his nape of neck.

_‘GODDAMMIT, TETSU! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE AND FUCK YOU I GOT WHIPLASH TOO,’_ is what he managed to type before continued to groan in pain.

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Kagami was casually scrolling down on his Line’s timeline after dinner when he saw Momoi’s status. He opened the comment section to type his concern, but his good intention flew away once he saw what was happening instead.

His red eyes widen in shock when he read Kuroko’s answer on how Momoi got her whiplash.

_‘I sent her your picture with Kagami-kun, making out on locker room after the last friendly match between Seirin and Touou. It made her squeal so hard she got whiplash.’_

That damn Kuroko.


End file.
